Henry Legolant
is a 5th Class Junior Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. Appearance Henry is a pale young man with long, untidy white hair, which is home to several birds. Personality Henry is a compassionate man who cherishes his comrades greatly. He also talks very slowly. Biography Henry was born with a strange illness that requires him to siphon magic from others. Months after his parents' disappearance, Henry is near death when Yami Sukehiro discovers his room and recruits him into the Black Bull squad. Over the years, Henry watches the other members in the base and comes to consider them all friends. Sometime after Asta joins the Black Bulls he discovers Henry and the two become friends and hang out with each other, unbeknownst to their other squad mates. Months later, when Rades Spirito threatens to destroy the base and its members, Henry emerges from his room. While slowly trying to introduce himself, Henry evades and protects his squadmates from No.0 - Michael Caesal's attacks. Henry then rearranges the whole base into a giant bull. Henry dons his squad robe and, using the wealth of mana he gathered from his squadmates, has the base deliver a spinning punch to Michael Caesal and then launch its left fist, smashing the corpse into the ground. Sally creates a Huge Sticky Salamander to challenge the base. Henry tries to punch the salamander but the fist is caught by the Gel Magic. Sally increases the viscosity of the gel and swamps the base with it, pushing it over onto the ground. The other Black Bulls come to Henry's aid, freeing the base. Rades tries to ambush them, but Henry defends his friends with one last spinning punch, which defeats Michael Caesal. As the Black Bulls celebrate their victory, Valtos reappears and then disappears with the other White Night Eyes. Gauche Adlai questions if the base can be fixed, to which Henry expresses doubt. After being saved from the Arrows of Judgment, Henry and the other Black Bulls notice light coming from the horizon. Suddenly Gauche begins glowing and turns on his squadmates. Gauche defeats them before departing for the Royal Capital, leaving the base in ruins. When Luck, Asta, Vanessa, and Magna return to the base, Henry accidentally absorbs Magna's magic power, so Asta introduces Henry to the rest of the squad. Henry, Gordon, and Grey then tell the others about Gauche's possession. Upon her return, Charmy finds her vegetable garden was destroyed and demands that the others join her in taking on the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Since the others are weakened, Charmy has Sheep Cook: Master Chef prepare food for all of them. Asta convinces Henry to join them, despite Henry's concern about draining their magic more. Once Henry's magic returns, he reshapes the base into a running bull and carries his squadmates to save the kingdom. Luck directs them to Hecairo which is under attack from three elves. The elves sense the approaching base and erect a massive wall to block its path, but the base charges through. Henry then shifts the base back into Combat Style and tries to smash the elves, who dodge out the way. Vanessa uses her Red Thread of Fate to defend the base, while Henry prepares a counterattack, launching Magna's, Luck's, and Gordon's spells from cannons and increasing their spells' power. The three elves are hit directly, and before the three can complete a spell to destroy the whole town, Henry launches Asta from a cannon. After the three elves are exorcised, Rades, Sally, and Valtos appear and Henry watches the negotiations from inside the base. Once the three agree to join the Black Bulls in saving the kingdom, the base is teleported directly to the Royal Capital. Battle Prowess Magic *'Recombination Magic': Henry uses this form of magic to change the location and shape of the rooms in his magic house. Raging Black Bull.png|link=The Raging Black Bull|The Raging Black Bull Mana Corkscrew.png|link=Mana Corkscrew|Mana Corkscrew Mana Rocket Punch.png|link=Mana Rocket Punch|Mana Rocket Punch Abilities *'Mana Absorption': Henry passively absorbs the mana from others near him. The mana he absorbs becomes part of his own, which he could use to cast his magic spells. Equipment *'Grimoire': Henry possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various rearranging magic spells. Henry grimoire.png|Henry's grimoire Fights *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally: Interrupted *Black Bulls vs. Three Elves: Win Notable Quotes * Trivia *Henry's favorite things are small animals and gatherings of all of the Black Bulls. *Henry ranked 29th in the second popularity poll. *Henry is the most liked by animals. References Navigation Category:Commoners